


I Won't Leave You

by Urxmhsph



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Ballads, Crack, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urxmhsph/pseuds/Urxmhsph
Summary: Poetry guys from a non-poet obsessed with these 2 idiotsPoem 1: I Won't Leave You: <90 words of Light AngstPoem 2: You Wear Me, Down I Stay: Crowley is a demon, Aziraphale is not: <800 words: Fluffy Crack Ballad AUishPoem 3: Right Here, Always: <320 words: Fluffy Light AngstPoem 4:Poem 5: TBD
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	1. I Won't Leave You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <90 words of Fluffy Light Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffs for my fave angel

Your smile is a rare cake slice

I crave to keep all for myself,

But fear I haven't the right

To desire a sample of delicacy,

Can I have seconds, fourths, ninths?

The sweetness of that upturned curve,

The taste of the smirk I'll find

To be my favourite, beautifully wiley,

Arrogant flavours: savoury,

But the shapes of sadness haunt me,

Pained: I see them regularly:

Bittersweet sorrows with history,

Fear not, my own slices I deliver:

Unlimited, always at the ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Them kudos  
> God, Herself, knows  
> Bring me them "rain bows,"  
> Comments are mementos,  
> Thank you from my halo (😈)  
> Down to my toes.


	2. You Wear Me, Down I Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm: Crowley is a demon, Aziraphale is not a demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Crowley was an object thing in my other anthology, it's only fair that Aziraphale is an object thing as well. 
> 
> I genuinely don't know ok, this was a mess to write, I was cracking myself up most of the time
> 
> Fluffy Crack Ballad AUish

I wanted them safe, I wanted them to survive, 

What better way than to give them a flaming knife?

I was recalled to Heaven from God's Green Paradise,

Giving the mortals a flaming sword wasn't authorized,

I was to be an accessory for what's to come, they summarized.

Corporations I still weren't accustomed with,

But now, I felt mine to be a bit _crooked,_

I didn't recall having made an exit:

But I was back in Eden: the atmosphere: humid,

Or rather, upon the tall Gate of metres several hundred.

I was wondering about this mystery

When your presence introduced itself momentarily,

How did one rotate oneself again a few degrees?

Before I achieved movement, I knew of your aura abruptly,

_Get thee behind me, foul fiend!_

"Wot?! Who said that?" There was an inelegant scramble,

Oh why did movement give me such trouble?

Your massive-self slowly slithered out of my peripheral,

The Devil was evil, from the corner of my eye: beautiful,

Out loud I must've confessed: you suddenly looked bashful.

A transformation to a corporeal form: I was enticed,

Serpent _and_ human: you were of severe great size

I was plucked and made to see eye to eye,

Your grip around me was warm and alive,

I was of microscopic size, fearfully paralyzed.

You enfolded black wings unlike anything I've seen,

That framed a slender body, that didn't seem deadly,

The sun did justice to your hair: a curly, shiny quality,

An image you were, I struggled to look away uselessly,

You asked, "aren't you some kind of jewelry?" 

Fear forgotten: I dignified myself: _I am an angel,_

"Angel _wings,_ definitely," your voice amusedly musical,

Of course! Why didn't I do so earlier: I should try a miracle!

To grow, to bring forth light, to distance myself, I tried several,

Whatever this situation was, to miracle: I was unable.

"You're definitely an angel's," unaware you were of my predicament,

Every which angle I was rapidly disoriented and rotated,

The sky was down, it was sideways; I was being piloted,

 _Please, I'm getting sick,_ at once the plight ended,

 _Do you know what happened?_ I asked you, desperate.

"I tempted the humans, can I get a wahoo?

They left and now I'm up here, talking to you,"

_That doesn't explain why I'm so small, out of the blue,_

"Woah there, angel wings, I don't know why, too,

Just minding my own business, as demons do."

_It's Aziraphale, not 'angel wings,'_

_I'm afraid I've rather made a mess of things,_

_And I was having such a good morning,_

_Soon it's about to start pouring—_

"Hold on, you're not supposed to be a ring?"

My rambling stopped, I was definitely being tortured,

You were a demon and this was your handiwork!

Why were your golden eyes so concerned?

Because of you, in a bunch were my feathers,

_So all this was your demonic work?_

"You just said _you_ made a mess of things—wait,

Are you being _punished?_ " Dilated: your eyes of a snake's,

I gulped, guilt replaced the disintegrated irate,

Yellow eyes blinked at me, _I gave my sword away—_

"YOU WOT?!" The sudden plummet I didn't appreciate.

You caught me, however, face gobsmacked, _thank you,_

Then, I felt your finger breach me, the feeling new,

A sound escaped me, "I didn't mean to—"

I interrupted you and your movement to remove,

 _It's fine, I'd rather not be dropped,_ your finger: fully through.

It was a sensation snug and interesting,

On your left hand by the pinky: quite comforting,

Fraternizing with a demon instead of blessings:

The thought didn't feel so depressing,

A view to avoid blushing further, was wishful thinking.

"Angel?! Where'd you go?" Your voice was loud,

Dangling close to your ear, amidst fiery hair, I drowned,

I explained my minor miracle, slightly proud,

Fingers were around me, "why can't I take you out?"

Rain started pouring out of the clouds.

With a WHOOSH you took off from The Gate,

Your hand shielded me away from the rain,

Inside the dry cavern I decided to explain,

_You've worn me, unless I'm back in a corporeal way,_

_I'm bonded to you, indefinitely, I'm afraid._

I started my tale from the top while the wind outside howled,

At some point, I was back around your finger, leisurely lounged,

You were a good listener, I left no details out,

Deepened and lightened appropriately: your scowls,

Afterwards you asked, "care to join me for a nap?" I frowned.

"Not much to do, especially in that form," you smirked.

 _As a snake?_ "What else am I gonna be, an aardvark?"

I noticed your damp hair: no less fiery, you didn't seem irked,

Snakes didn't have fingers, I belatedly wondered,

Unconsciously, I transformed to an eye mask to join your slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Them Kudos  
> God, Herself, knows  
> Brings me them "rain bows,"  
> Comments are mementos,  
> Thank you from my halo (😈)  
> Down to my toes.


	3. Right Here, Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Light Aziraphale Angst <350 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this even though i felt undertones of loneliness. I love these 2 so much it hurts, 
> 
> Alternate title: Right Hear, Always

Somehow, it sounds different; it feels different,

The space between us multiplied;

We are apart, yet distance is ignorant:

I feel it as if you're within my sight,

But my living space is vacant

Of all of you by my side.

In some ways, it sounds different; it feels different,

Rich and fresh as if you've just awakened,

Excited and nuanced: each colour significant,

Reality and dreams make a puzzling blend,

Memories together a massive segment

But still only a fragment.

My telephone is ringing; my heart is calling,

Your smiles, your love for me are all that I hear,

A walk and a picnic sound quite tempting,

No hesitations: I affirm with a cheer,

I encourage your demonic driving

To let this gorge between us disappear.

Oh Somebody, it sounds different; it feels different,

Over the telephone, it is nothing but of residue,

Nothing on this planet, this universe, similar to it,

It's vast, its existence is all of you: nothing new

The brilliance is constant, my beautiful serpent,

Your absence is my issue.

Sometimes, it sounds different; it feels different,

Of variable depth and distance: loud and clear,

Beyond warm, infinite, transparent, potent:

Invitations and check-ins, always, you're near,

To hear it, to feel it, I am in my element,

Stay close to me, my dear.

My telephone is ringing; my heart is calling,

I weep at the treasure of your "I do,"

To be as strong and good and enduring,

Let me prove my worth, I won't leave you,

I am yours and you are my everything,

To love you, to no end, is my virtue.

Somewhere in a cottage, it sounds different; it feels different,

The space between us isn't multiplied;

We are not apart, distance has always been ignorant:

I feel it because you're within my sight,

My—Our living space is never vacant

Of all of you, belonging, by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Them kudos  
> God, Herself, knows  
> Bring me them "rain bows,"  
> Comments are mementos,  
> Thank you from my halo (😈)  
> Down to my toes.


End file.
